Hurt
by Derp'Koz
Summary: The same old story... The same old plot... The never ending pain... The destiny he chose for himself...


**Hurt**

You always wondered why you were born in this world...

There was simply no answer for your existence...

Everything was a simple and useless dead end...

And now here you lie...

The culmination of everything you stood for...

Surrounded by the absolute darkness...

You wonder why are you here...

You wonder if there's something you could have done...

you wonder if there's something you could have changed...

But the answer is clear this time...

No...

There is nothing you could have changed...

You were destined to commit the same mistakes over and over again...

You were destined to lie here in the darkness...

You were born to lose everything in the way...

You were born to never attain peace...

Because in the end...

You know it was your fault...

The darkness laughed at your misery...

Anyone would have laughed at your misery...

The great abyss stared into your soul...

And the destruction around you pierced your tortured heart...

You won...

You won against all odds...

You defeated the great titan...

You became the hero this universe needed...

You were bathing in the glory...

You alone...

Alone...

You wish you were dead...

For this moment there was nothing to celebrate...

You won...

And yet...

You lost everything you cared about...

In the infinite darkness, you gazed upon of what was left...

A pile of dirt...

A kingdom of dead hopes and broken dreams...

Pitiful...

You can't stop the tears...

Everything you fought for was gone...

And you were alone again...

You cursed your luck...

You cursed your power...

You cursed those who left you to die in the darkness...

Those you called your family...

Beings made of light...

You were one of them...

Probably the last of them...

How could they...

How could they simply turn their backs?

How could they ignore the pain and death in front of them?

How could they leave without a second thought?

How could they...

You laugh in the darkness...

But the tears won't stop...

Because in the end...

You are here alone.,.

Your victory was nothing...

Your power was nothing...

Your knowledge was nothing...

There was nothing left...

Just you and your misery...

You can feel the fire burn in your core...

You did your best and yet you failed...

Why...

It wasn't fair...

It wasn't supposed to go this way...

They didn't deserve that kind of destiny...

Why...

Why...

...

...

...

"WHY?"

You scream into the abyss...

Your fury burns like a thousand dying suns in the darkness...

You feel the flames destroying the nothingness...

You can see far away as your wrath illuminates the corners of the universe...

You can feel how your hate becomes fuel for you...

You can see everything dying...

You can see the shadows of your enemy running away...

You explode in a single beam of light...

The reality itself seems to crumble beneath your might...

You are a god...

You are the will of the universe...

You are the ruler of this realm...

You are the Supreme Arclight...

...

You are...

...

You are...

...

You are a monster...

You are the reason your friends died...

You are a monster...

"What have I become?"

Your fury dies inside...

All this power...

And you couldn't protect them...

No...

You are not a god...

You are a simple monster...

And now...

You were paying for your sins...

The tears kept falling all this time...

You can see them become stars, planets, even galaxies...

Who would have thought...

You focus on the new lives...

Wondering what can be done for them...

The answer is blunt, terrible but correct...

You have to disappear...

You have to leave...

You have to die...

You can't be here...

You can't commit the same mistakes...

But how...

"I may have the answer"

He stands in front of you...

The only one who dares...

You don't like him...

But here, in the end...

It's just you and him...

You laugh again...

The irony sure has some humor...

"How?"

You are curious...

There's nothing left for you...

God couldn't help you...

So you might as well trust in the devil...

"Say my name"

Simple words...

Filled with power...

The great taboo of your generation...

You know what this all mean...

You know what will happen if you yield...

But...

What could you possibly lose?

You have nothing left...

"And then what?"

"I can save them"

"How?"

"Say my name"

...

...

...

The devil himself is making a deal with you...

And you will accept...

After all...

You have nothing left...

If you can sacrifice your soul for them...

Then it was a good deal...

You call in the darkness for him...

You can feel the pressure in your core...

It worked...

You see how the pieces come together...

You see how the world you loved so much is back...

You can't stop your tears...

The last tears you will ever cry...

You know what is coming...

And you accept it...

"Are you sure?"

His question was just mockery at this point...

He knew you will do it...

He knew you were so desperate you would sell your soul to him...

He was so full of himself...

You hate him for that...

But...

"You already know the answer"

You can see him smile...

He got what he wanted...

But at least they are safe now...

They would never suffer again...

They were free from you...

They were alive...

They were safe...

And you...

You were chained like the monster you were...

And that was fine...

That was your destiny from the very beginning...

The only path you ever had..,

A pet for the Master of the Void...

"You could have it all"

He says in delight...

But you know better...

"It's just an empire of dirt"

"True, but it's everything you have now"

Your vision blurs...

You feel his influence...

You feel the memories disappear...

You feel the corruption eating you inside...

But you don't care...

Your life for theirs...

A fair deal...

...

* * *

It's the same landscape you knew very well...

The mist surrounding everything...

A couple of islands floating in the abyss...

The past, the present, and the future...

Everything in a single moment...

Your eyes gaze upon the cliffs...

You wonder why were you here again...

Again...

Strange...

You know this is the first time stepping in this part of the Void...

But it feels familiar...

As if you have done the same thing...

Over and over again...

You hear a weep behind you...

On the ground lies a body...

You can't really tell the features of the figure...

It feels strange...

It feels different...

It feels unstable...

You can see a young child...

Wearing a purple dress...

Heterochromatic eyes...

One red and the other purple...

The image changes...

It's another young girl...

But this one has a red cape...

Silver eyes...

And a black dress...

It changes again...

This time is a woman...

Golden strands fall from her head...

Her ruby eyes filled with horror...

The image changes again...

A woman with pale skin...

Cladded in a tattered black armor...

With spears in her chest...

The image changes again...

"You are here again"

That voice...

It feels familiar...

But you can't tell how...

He is standing behind the figure...

His dark eyes on you...

His cold smile haunting your soul...

You hate him...

But you can't tell why...

The figure on the ground cries again in pain...

It's dying...

You have to save her...

Her?

Who's her?

You can't tell...

The figure changes constantly...

But you feel it in your core...

You have to save her...

But how?

"Say my name"

His voice pierces through your mind...

You feel a shiver in your limbs...

You know what's coming...

You are not sure what is it...

But you feel it coming...

Beneath the stains of time...

You can feel this moment repeat itself...

Over and over again...

A single tear rolls on your cheek...

You touch it...

It's warm...

"What have I become?"

He smiles again...

You know it's time...

Once again...

Everything you care for...

Everyone you love...

Everyone you know..

Goes away in the end...

It's time to pay the price...

"You could have it all"

The same words...

Always the same words...

And the same answer...

Always the same answer...

"It's just an empire of dirt"

He knows...

He knows you can see through his will...

He knows you remember everything...

He knows you don't want to do it...

He knows this is not the end you deserve...

But he knows...

This is the end you chose...

"True, but it's everything you have now"

The figure begins to disappear...

You don't have time...

You wonder for a few moments...

If you could have done something else...

If you could have changed something...

If you could start again...

A million miles away...

Would you have found another way?

...

...

...

No...

"Say my name"

You call for him in the midst of the Void...

A name that no one but you know...

"Are you sure?"

If you could start again...

Would you have found another way?

No...

There was no other way for you...

This was your destiny...

You are willing to go through the same over and over again...

Because you know that...

Despite everything...

Despite the pain...

Despite the tears...

Despite the nothingness awaiting for you...

Despite everything, It's still you...

For you...

Even that small planet in the endless universe was worth...

For you...

That small soul on the ground is worth yours...

You can't save yourself...

But maybe...

With than unlimited power you have...

You can save something else...

You chose to save the Earth...

You chose to save Runeterra...

You chose to save Remnant...

You chose to save Gensokyo...

You chose them...

And now...

You choose to save her...

And you will always choose her...

Because in end...

You have nothing left to lose...

It was your destiny...

You will always be the pet of the Master of the Void...

"You already know the answer"

She disappears in the mist...

You memories are disappearing again...

You feel empty and hollow again...

You wonder...

If next time...

In the next world...

You wonder if you will meet them again...

Your sweetest friends...

You wonder if you will meet her again...

The one you are willing to sacrifice everything for...

...

...

...

The soul of a monster for them...

A fair deal...

* * *

 **Hurt - Johny Cash.**


End file.
